My One, My Only, Gone Forever
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: Melanie remembered. She remembered mostly everything all the time. Melanie regrets this. The only thing she didn't want to remember was the only thing she could think about.


Don't own... Just watched a sad movie and was inspired for an after story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melanie remembered. She remembered almost everything all the time. Melanie regrets this. Once she saw the only man she would ever love die right in front of her after risking his life to save her from being tortured to death, the only thing she didn't want to remember was the only thing she could think about.

Now this other man was offering her _roses_, and _rings_, and _love. _He knows nothing of love. He knows nothing at all.

Melanie remembered her Thomas's laugh, she remembered his smell, and most of all... she remembered his voice whispering "I love you." over and over until he finally couldn't anymore.

The man in front of her was awe stuck at her abrubt answer "NO!" He looked sad, then angry.

"You think you're the only one mourning? You think only you and him ever truly learned to love?" he glared at her. "I love you too, but you refuse to see it."

"If you loved me, you would have known that I would say no." She replied, not moving an inch.

"I love you enough to give you a chance to say yes and move on. But I guess you won't." He replied, dropping the flowers on the ground. He turned and walked away. This didn't fase the woman. She picked up the flowers and apperated to her true loves grave.

His name was written there. THOMAS R. WRIGHT. She stared at it. She would have become Melanie Eliza Wright, if the Death Eater had given her the chance. If Voldemort had given her the chance.

She layed the roses on the grave. Melanie's vision became blurry, and she leaned on the grave stone. It was as cold as the feeling inside of her chest. She brought the black jacket she wore closer around her, and she closed her eyes, only to get colder as she remembered what happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark in the torture chamber. The only thing she could see was the siloette of a Death Eater in front of her.

"Where are James and Lily Potter?" The cold voice asked yet again, hissing as it did so. The Death Eater's wand was pointed directly at her chest. The only things that gave away her feelings were the silent silver tears running down her face. She grinded her teeth harder together to keep the insistant pain out of her mind. The Death Eater kicked her in the shin, carefully, so as to not miss the spot he had been hitting this whole time. "Where are they? Don't worry... Once we find them, they will have a quick death.

"I don't know! But of coarse you don't believe that." Melanie snapped for the millionth time. The Death Eater muttered, "Crucio!" and her body was writhing in pain. She screamed and screamed, but all seemed hopeless. She wanted to die.

Almost as instantly as the pain had begun, it came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes opened and Thomas's ocean blue eyes were concentrating on the rope that had bound her to the chair.You could tell by looking at him he was so full of different emotions that he didn't know what to do with himself. His hands shook as the rope came loose around her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." he let out the breath he was holding and embraced her gently, like she was going to break. he held her head like it was a priceless glass item that would break under the slightest pressure. "We're going to get you out of here. It will be alright, and we'll get married, and have a house filled with children. It will be alright." Those words out of his mouth were the most beautiful she had ever heard. The night before they had had a fight about whether or not they will have children to be born into the world of all this death and fear. She knew they will still need to concider it, but they both longed for children so much.

He wiped her tears off before he lifted her into his arms. He strode to the door and began climbing the stairs out into the ruins of a stone church. He sprinted out of the church and into the fog, and he didn't stop until he reached the end of the magical barrier from which he could not apparate. Melanie felt completely elated in his arms; just to know they were both alive was an overwhelming miracle. He let her down onto the lush grass and kneeled over her. His blondish-brown hair was covering his left eye, and she couldn't help but notice how charming he looked with that stupid grin of his that said all too clearly he thought it would be alright.

"I love you." She sighed laughing. Soon he joined her, and they laughed while staring into each others stupidly happy faces. He leaned down and kissed her, and this warm feeling erupted out of her spine and it spread through every vein. Everywhere he touched her felt tingley and hot, and she found herself blushing. He laughed at her.

Stupid.

There wasn't any warning when it happened. No footsteps. No scary music or a forbodying crow to give them any clue that anything bad would happen. Bad is an understatement. Bad is about as great a word to describe what happened next as it is to describe hell. These moments would become Melanie's everlasting Hell. Why didn't she apparate to get help? Why didn't she try to stop the blood flow by ripping up cloth? Why had she been so stupid, stupid, stupid?

His grin slipped off his face, and he wasn't laughing anymore. He looked like he had swords slashing at his flesh, and blood was soaking his robes. Melanie's face froze into an expression so shocked that if you knew her you wouldn't reconize her at that moment. Thomas screamed and fell over in pain. Melanie tried her best to heal the wounds; but that only made him bleed more.

"I love you... I love you... I love you, Melanie." He whispered. She nodded as she tried not to cry; it felt to her that if she cried that would only confirm that Thomas would die.

"I know you do. Stop saying that like you're going to die." She scolded him, this manic look in the curves of her twisted smile. "Remember what you said? We're going to get married, and have a house, and children." She looked around for the bastard who had done this to the only person who mattered to her in the world; but no one was around. She fired angry curses and hexes into the fog, but Thomas stopped her.

"I love you. You'll always remember that right?" He said, his face turing as pale as the fog surrounding them. Melanie didn't like that. It was as if his spirit was leaving his body to become one with the clouds. She began to feel his hot sticky blood through her robes, but she didn't care.

"I love you too! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" She was becoming hysterical with the grief and fear that was already filling the empty hole his absence was leaving inside her. He smiled at her. She knew he would never leave, and the fear left her. She kissed his clammy lips and breathed in his scent. She listened to him say he loved her over and over, and she felt the tingle in her spine as he stroked her hair with the back of his hand. The eternal lovers bathed in blood before one was ripped away and one was left to cry in the dark. Melanie lay there for many hours after Thomas left her, she stayed until the blood dried on her body and his corpse. She stayed until the sun went down and the Order of the Pheonix found her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tears had frozen to her heart and now she had no reason to live other than to kill the Death Eaters and their leader. Was that really what she wanted? No. She had become the person she never thought she could be... until she met Thomas. They had thought about what they would do if the other had died. They told each other that no matter what, they wanted the other to move on. But as soon as she heard him scream that day, she knew she wouldn't... couldn't... ever love someone the same way she had loved him.

"I love you, you idiot." She said to the grave. She wanted to believe that he was smileing somewhere. She wanted to believe that he had heard her, and was now telling someone that she was actually the biggest idiot he had ever met, and when they first saw each other she had tripped and hit her head on the table in front of her. But her heart was ripped out everytime she thought about that, because she knew that he wasn't and that he wouldn't ever again.


End file.
